


Christmas Has Me Feeling Extra Santa-Mental

by IronMum



Series: Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Star Wars References, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMum/pseuds/IronMum
Summary: Both Pepper and May are due to be away for the holiday's. The pair come up with a plan to ensure Tony and Peter aren't alone leading to the teen discovering just how festive his mentor can be.From Tony's hot chocolate station to visiting Children's hospitals (and references to the Slocum Brewer Cancer Clinic).
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Series: Domestic Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Christmas Has Me Feeling Extra Santa-Mental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kevy_Grayce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevy_Grayce/gifts).



> Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic! This is a follow on from the Cheeseburger Chronicles, though they can both be read as standalones. At one point I would love to expand on the scene with Stephen but alas, at the time I was on a tight schedule! I really hope you enjoy :) ❤️💛

It hadn’t quite been the Christmas Peter was expecting. May had needed to work over the festive period and had outright refused the notion of Peter staying in their apartment alone. Conspiring with Pepper, who was also due to be absent over the holiday period, a plan was soon formed to ensure Peter and Tony would have company.

Not that the pair would know it, but they had both pulled identical utterly confused faces when they were informed they would be staying in a log cabin in a forested area next to a lake and banned from superhero activities. Noses slightly scrunched, eyes narrowed, voice slightly higher in pitch and a subtle headshake of dismissal. It was quick to spot it was simply a ploy to get them some hard earned rest when they’d been told they could enjoy activities such as fishing, since the weather clearly indicated it would be snowing and the lakes were covered in a thick layer of ice. Not wishing to fight with the women in their life and not really minding the prospect of a few days together, the pair had agreed.

Tony made his way over to the Parker’s apartment early Christmas Eve morning. If he was honest with himself, he had the faintest of nerves about the holiday, predominantly the gifts. Peter had always turned down the more extravagant presents he had had to offer, _except the multi million dollar Stark suit of course_. May had been the same when he had offered to assist with a car, utility bills, a new apartment.

In theory, he could perhaps see why some of those may have been overwhelming but it was just what he did. He’d grown fond of the Parkers, more so than he could have ever anticipated. May was fiercely protective with a heart full of love that had made it so easy for Tony to fall into a natural sync of co-parenting Peter. That had been her choice of wording anyway, as Tony remained resolutely in denial. There was an unspoken commitment between them that had led to weekly chats, which ranged from discussing any red flags they’d observed or to just beam with pride at Peter’s school progression.

He wasn’t going to call it fatherly love because despite wanting to break the cycle of his own dad’s failings, that was too scary of a prospect to consider. So he’d settled with unconditionally liking the kid … _a lot_. Where Peter saw weakness, Tony saw appreciation for an asset that only built the teen’s character more. His sheer level of unrivalled stubbornness was what had gotten him to the point he was at, in both school where he persisted in his studies despite relentless bullying and catching the bad guys when out Spider-Manning. He often found himself with a smile on his face at how proud the teen made him feel. For his growth in all aspects of his life, for his achievements and just him as a person generally.

Now he was at their door, hand hovering just above the knocker. He knew Peter had probably heard his footsteps up the stairwell and was likely listening to his elevated heart rate from the other side of the door. But it didn't mean the prospect of spending the holidays with the kid, a rather loving and sentimental time of the year, any less intimidating.

Tony had barely tapped the door once when it opened faster than was needed. Peter's cheeks were turning a deep red, knowing he'd probably come across far keener than necessary at the force of the greeting. Having someone like Tony Stark recently admit they cared for you still hadn't quite sunk in for him.

"Can I come in?" Tony asked casually when Peter still hadn't budged from the doorway.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Mr Stark," Peter replied, moving out of the way to allow entry. "I'm just sorting out some bits for May and then I'll be ready."

"Sure, kiddo. You want help with anything?" Tony offered as he watched the teen dart towards the kitchen and start to place filled Tupperware boxes into the fridge. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the quaint apartment so clean before. Not that it was ever untidy, but ornaments had a gleam to them and the surfaces look newly polished. The teen was clearly going all out to ensure when May was returning from shifts, cooking and cleaning would be kept to a minimum.

"Erm," Peter thought sheepishly. "I think I'm all good. Thank you." Tony hummed in acknowledgement, noting a small stack of envelopes addressed to May on a coffee table. He sifted through his suit jacket before pulling out his own and slid it within the pile, smirking slightly at the thought of the cheque that was in there. Within ten minutes, Peter was almost finished. He'd disappeared into his bedroom momentarily before walking out with one of those smiles his mentor knew meant trouble was on the horizon, his hands behind his back.

"Absolutely not," Tony had point blank refused as he eyed up the reindeer antler headband Peter pulled from behind his back and held out to the older man.

"Oh come on, Mr Stark. The media already knows I sometimes surf on your back. We could fly past the Children’s Hospital. They’d love it." Peter beamed as he attempted to shove the antlers further into his mentor’s face.

"You’ve got a lot of audacity throwing that on me, how could I possibly say no now?" Tony retorted with a playful glare as he took the headband and eyed it precariously.

"I’ve even got a Santa hat, we’ll be matching." Peter’s voice was picking up in pace, tugging at Tony's heart strings at just how much the teen had wanted to do this and how much it excited him.

"Fine. I concede. Can we at least pack your bag if you haven’t already? Happy is waiting for us."

"Oh God," Peter said, eyes comically wide as he internally screamed. "You didn't mention Happy was waiting."

"Just kidding," Tony eventually admitted as the teen grabbed a duffel bag from under the dining table and rummaged through it to ensure it was ready. Peter considered shoving the bag in his mentor’s direction, instead opting to simply offer an unamused grin before they did a once over of the flat and left for the car.

The intention hadn’t been to drop off holiday gifts to multiple hospitals in the city, but it had very quickly happened. They’d stocked up on gifts and then would park nearby before flying to each location, Tony even blaring Christmas music from the suit before they entered the building. Peter was never going to accept an expensive gift, so this was the perfect way to counterbalance that: allowing him to deliver presents to those in need. And boy did the children love his presence. They worshipped the ground he stood on and yet he remained incredibly humble throughout. Like he didn’t realise just how special he was. As if Tony could be anymore in awe of him, pride swelling in his chest to the point he was sure he would burst. Not that that would mean he would forgive the little shit for literally webbing the antlers to his Iron Man helmet when they’d nearly fallen off on the first flight.

Their final medical facility visit was the Slocum Brewer Cancer Clinic. Tony already had a cheque in hand to make a donation to the reception as Peter skipped through the halls with a Christmas sack over his shoulder, trying his best to say ‘ _ho ho ho_ ’ in a deep voice as the Santa hat bobbed up and down with his movements. He’d pre-warned the teen they couldn’t stay, as long as the sun had started setting, and he knew more snow was due to fall.

Once the facility had accepted his donation and provided him with a very insisted-upon tour of the place, Tony made his way down the corridors as he followed the GPS location for Peter’s suit. Some of the rooms he had passed had clearly already been visited by the hero, frail children cradling their new gifts and buzzing with excitement. The few who spotted him looked completely starstruck so he’d popped in to offer his best wishes. He stopped just short of a door and peered in at the sound of the teen’s voice, immediately feeling emotional at the sight of Peter propped on the edge of the child’s bed and reading him a story. The child was almost leaning on the teen just the way Peter would often do to his mentor.

"You’ll be on your way up! You’ll be seeing great sights! You’ll join the high fliers who soar to high heights," Peter said in an animated voice, Tony noting the book in his hand being Dr Seuss.

"That’s one of my favourite bits!" the young boy exclaimed as he lightly bounced on the bed from his seated position before manoeuvring forward tentatively to point at one of the lines on the page. His bright red hair shone brightly against the lamp they had on in the room. His pale skin was mottled with faint freckles, a nasal cannula leading up to a small button nose and his bright blue eyes gazed in adoration at the hero before him.

"As someone who enjoys heights, I can certainly vouch for it being a great quote, Tim," Peter replied softly and he was met with a heart-warming smile.

"I’m starting to get tired, Spider-man. Can we finish this story next week please?" Tim pleaded and Tony knew that puppy dog look. Peter could never say no to that, just like Tony couldn’t when the teen gave him that look.

"I’ll do my best, Tim. Now I’m gonna put this book away and when I look back, I hope you’re tucked into bed. You use those superhero powers of yours alright?" With a quick nod, Peter walked away and placed the book on a set of shelves on the opposite side of the room. Not only had his movements been deliberately slow, but he also hesitated to turn around for a good minute, waiting for the wrinkling of the sheets to stop. When he turned around Tim was all wrapped up, his already small form seeming to shrink into the huge bed.

"Wow my dude. I knew you were fast but damn. Now it’s time for you to get some sleep," Peter said as he walked back towards the kid. Tim’s initial smile suddenly faded and he licked his lips anxiously.

"Spider-man… Would you tell me who you really are?" the boy asked, tone more nervous than curious. Peter gulped audibly and, for a moment, Tony considered entering.

"Tim. I’d love to tell you who I am. But my greatest secret is my identity, buddy. If people knew who was under the mask my friends and family would live in constant danger..."

"I’d never tell another soul that I knew…Long as I live…I promise…" the boy begged and Peter was absolutely clamming up. He could practically hear Karen telling him his blood pressure was up. Clearly conflicted he took a hold of the sheets and fully tucked Tim in, before turning off the light in the room leaving them gently illuminated by the setting sun. He perched back on the side of the bed, initially not making eye contact.

"I believe you, Tim. I really do But I… I..." Peter let out a gentle sigh. "Tim." He started, removing the Santa hat from his head first and then placing his fingers at the back of the mask. He took a quick scan of the area, already very aware of his mentor near the door and hoped he wasn’t about to give him a heart attack. "My real name is Peter." He said as he yanked the mask off, holding it awkwardly in his lap. Tim looked completely stunned as he took in his hero's real face. Peter looked down shyly, not used to people finding the face of Peter Parker quite as mesmerising as Spider-man.

"Your secret is safe with me. Forever and ever. I promise," the child chimed as he pulled against the bedding and wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck in a loving embrace.

"I guess this makes us buddies forever and ever then?" Peter affirmed as the kid’s hair tickled the sides of his face. He delicately wrapped an arm around the young boy, giving him probably the gentlest squeeze he had ever given someone.

"You bet, Peter. Buddies till the end," Tim said as he pulled away. Peter offered a final smile before placing his mask back on and standing from his position.

"Before I leave, would you like to meet my boss, Tim?" the teen offered. Tony spotted the nod from his position and immediately entered, his smile so soft and genuine.

"Hey, Champ," he greeted, holding out a hand for a high five. If Tim had looked awestruck before, he now looked completely dumbfounded, pausing before offering a small high five back.

"Are you guys off to do some superheroing now?" Tim questioned excitedly as he allowed Peter to tuck him back in, head nestling into the pillow.

"We most certainly are," Tony confirmed.

"This has been the best night of my life," the young boy declared, a twinkle in his eye.

"Glad to be of service, buddy," Peter affirmed. "And we’ll finish that book next week."

With a final goodbye hug, Peter and Tony left the room and were making their way out of the building. The car wasn’t parked that far away but Tony still offered his mentee one final back ride as Santa.

The drive to the cabin had been quiet, Tony’s driving careful considering the conditions. The country scenery surrounding the gritted roads were the very picture of a winter wonderland: snowflakes falling in pretty flurries disappearing into the dense, white, snowy blanket covering the ground. Icicles and frozen leaves on the trees glistened and sparkled from the illumination from the headlights. The older man had glanced over at Peter a few times, lips twitching a little as he watched Peter hum to the radio, foot occasionally tapping to the music.

A couple of hours later and the smooth journey had come to an end. Peter grabbed his duffel bag from the boot, quickly noting Tony didn’t seem to have one. He opened his mouth to question it but the bite in the air had him quickly making his way up the wooden steps and into the doors his mentor had just opened. The young hero jumped at the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y. greeting them.

"What the..."

"I may have bought the place and immediately added some Stark style." Tony interrupted, reading the kid’s mind. Peter remained speechless at that. If it wasn’t enough that his mentor had pimped the place out with the latest technology, he’d also decorated it incredibly. Almost every inch of the place was covered in tinsel or dazzling lights, or a combination of both. There was a Christmas tree to the left of the fireplace decorated in red, gold and blue. An unusual set of colours but, when looking at the finer details, Peter was quick to spot custom made Iron Man and Spider-Man Christmas themed figurines. There were presents already under it, the teen recognising the few that were done in Aunt May’s favourite wrapping with additional ribbon and gift bow.

"This looks amazing, Mr Stark," Peter said, completely chuffed as he dropped his bag to the floor.

"Well, I don’t like to brag," his mentor responded jokingly as Peter’s head turned to face him quicker than the speed of light with a really look on his face. "Anyway, Underoos. Your room is upstairs, first on the left. Get out of that spidey suit and let’s watch a movie before Santa comes to visit." With a gentle nudge of his arm, Peter was up the stairs taking two steps at a time, quickly finding that the upstairs was just as ridiculously and dramatically decorated as the downstairs. He hadn’t anticipated the choke that left his mouth and tears springing to his eyes at his room when he opened the door. It was a testament to Tony’s genuine interest in just about everything and anything when it comes to the people he cares most about. And that knowledge was retained for a lifetime. Like the way he knew Happy loved Downton Abbey and had Nat’s favourite takeout on F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s speed dial. The room was perfect.

Showered and bag unpacked, Peter sifted through the already filled drawers of clothes. He snorted at a pair of fanboy Thor pajamas and opted for them, the new material soft against his skin. In his excitement at dashing back down the stairs, his ears had failed to pick up the sound of another voice until he was at the point of no return.

"Ah, there he is," Tony beamed like the doting dad he pretended not to be. "Come and say hi to Goldilocks, it's been long overdue." Peter could only hope that the hologram would not show how furiously red his cheeks had flushed at the blue holoscreen projecting Thor in the middle of the room.

"Hello, young Peter. I've heard so much about you!" Thor started, brows immediately furrowing as he eyed up the attire. "My what an exceptionally fashionable son you have, Stark."

"Aha," Peter just about managed rubbing his neck. "Hi Mr. Erm. Hi Thor. Happy holidays." "Happy holidays to you too!" he said with about as much excitement and enthusiasm as Tony must have had when he'd spent hours decking the cabin into a literal grotto.

"I will leave you to watch your movie anyway. Perhaps we can meet in person soon. Until then, have a drink on me!"

"We got the hot chocolate on the go, big guy. Have a good one." And with a swipe of his hand Tony had ended up the call and he could not look happier with himself.

"Dude. That was not cool," Peter groaned as he flopped onto the sofa next to his mentor. Clearly Karen had allowed his mentor to see his impressions of Thor. Which meant it was highly likely he’d seen _that_ time he’d drawn sharpie on the mirror to give himself a Stark goatee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony played dumb as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yeah, yeah. How'd you know I'd go for these anyway? Am I that predictable?"

"I mean…" Tony didn't finish the sentence, instead pressing his lips together and raising his brows. Before Peter could chuck a pillow in his direction, Tony was up and into the open plan kitchen retrieving the warmed milk in preparation for the hot chocolate.

"There's actually hot chocolate?" Peter questioned as he stood back up and followed his mentor. The teen leaned over the counter to see what could only be described as a hot chocolate station. Marshmallows, sprinkles, syrups, cinnamon sticks, cookie sticks and even a small jar of coffee for Tony. The matching mugs had the words 'Chemistree' written on them with a periodic table in the design of a tree to its side. "Mr Stark, this is amazing," Peter said as his mug was pushed towards him and the hot chocolate was poured.

"Like I said before, I don't like to brag… Help yourself," he offered when he noted Peter eyeing up just about every extra. "I got biscuit candy canes because I couldn't find the sweet kind that has no peppermint in it in between decorating." There was a twinkle in Peter's eye now, he dared not look up because Tony would clock it in a second. There was that attentiveness again. He managed a softly spoken, thank you, as he poured a dash of vanilla syrup in the drink before layering the top with cream, marshmallows and sprinkles. His mentor added a dash of coffee to his own for good measure before they settled back down for a movie, eventually heading to bed at an ungodly hour.

Tony woke up in good spirits. Showered and dressed in his new Spider-man Christmas jumper, he was ready to make breakfast for the young hero who F.R.I.D.A.Y. had assured was still asleep. Bacon was frying alongside pancakes and eggs. He was well aware that once the smell hit the air it wouldn't take long for the Spiderling to start arising. Just as he'd finished plating up, Peter slowly trudged down the stairs. He was wearing the matching festive jumper to Tony, an Iron Man themed one. Despite being dressed and definitely freshly showered as his curls stood out far more than usual, the teen yawned widely and rubbed at his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo," Tony greeted as he slid the plate across the breakfast bar and it stopped just in front of the kid.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Stark," Peter said as he tucked into the food, immediately humming at how good it tasted. "These are your best ones yet," he continued, mouth slightly full as he used the fork to point at the pancake

"I'll take the compliment, even if it was delivered with zero regard for manners," Tony teased.

With breakfast out the way, the pair then worked together on creating a mini feast for themselves. Cider soaked turkey, pigs and blankets, honey roasted parsnips and goose fat roast potatoes were just the start of it. Tony couldn't think of a single thing that could go wrong.

Until…

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me_ , he thought to himself when he heard the very familiar noise of a portal appearing within the cabin.

"Intruder detected, boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y. stated, sounding just a little more aggressive than usual.

"I mean, it’s an intruder alright but you don’t need to do anything," Tony resoundingly sighed as he rolled his eyes at the sight of Stephen Strange entering through the orange glittering rings. What the mechanic hadn’t been prepared for was the doctor wearing a Spider-man Christmas jumper, rather similar to his own and wielding a camera.

"Surprise," Stephen said dryly before immediately snapping a picture of the stunned pair.

"How much were you paid?" Tony quizzed, trying to ignore the fact he could see his mentee approaching the other man with arms spread and ready to embrace the doctor whether he wanted it or not.

"That’s classified information," Stephen answered, awkwardly wrapping a single arm around the kid who was now giving him a fond squeeze. He peered down at him before looking back to Tony who was definitely struggling to hide how jealous the act had made him feel.

"Happy Holidays, Doctor Strange," Peter said before admiring the doctor’s jumper. "Nice jumper."

"Happy Holidays, Peter," Stephen responded, eyeing Peter’s Iron Man jumper. "I wish I could say the same." The teen chortled at the remark, before heading back towards his mentor.

"So what brings you here?" Peter asked innocently.

"He’s going to tell you it’s classified which is code word for ‘Pepper paid him to sneak up on us and take photos because she’s a sap like that,’" Tony offered before Stephen could even open his mouth. The irony of Pepper calling him a sap considering the epic proportions of effort he had made to make this Christmas special for his kid.

"In my defence, I do also have a present for Peter," the doctor stated complacently.

"Oh yeah, I see how it is," Tony grumbled just loud enough for both to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My presence is a present for you." He held up his camera just as he finished the sentence to ensure that the particularly unimpressed facial expression of Tony was captured on camera for Pepper.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?" Tony relented, acquiescing to the notion he didn’t mind the doctor, that much…really. Stephen’s eyes were almost as wide as Peter’s, brows lifted and forehead creased.

"I wouldn’t want to impose," the doctor finally answered.

"It’s not imposing if you’ve received an invite," Tony countered, somewhat smugly.

"That… Would be nice. Thank you, Tony," the doctor replied more sincerely than Peter had ever heard him when addressing his mentor.

Lunch went down like a treat and the three of them seemed to thoroughly enjoy one another's company, despite the snark. There'd been more photos taken, jokes and even a game of Cards Against Humanity. When the doctor left, Tony made a joke about portalling whilst drunk, not that Stephen had had much, but his cheeks were still a little rosy from feeling merry. With food out of the way and tummies far too full, the pair watched another movie before finally both plucking up the courage to want to share their chosen presents.

"It felt kinda hard buying you a gift, knowing that you likely own everything you’ve ever wanted. And I considered joking that the gift is me. But I know I can be kind of stressful for you and..." He stopped when he realised Tony was holding the framed photo of the pair in one hand and reading the card with the other. _Welp, no turning back now._

_You found me in a place of loss, my pain was all I saw,_

_I’d just lost my uncle, a father figure, and so much more,_

_You didn’t know it at the time, but you helped me with my healing,_

_Embracing this mentorship focused my mind and helped me with the grieving._

_You know when I’m forcing a smile, and allow me to confide,_

_You know when I’m overwhelmed, and act as my guide,_

_You know when I’m feeling small and weak, and lift me high,_

_You know when I need a shoulder to lean on and are quick to come by._

_You’ve taught me that I matter, when I’m feeling down,_

_You’ve taught me to hold my head up high, when I want to frown,_

_You’ve taught me to believe in myself, whenever I'm in doubt,_

_And ignore the negative in my life, as they don’t know what they’re talking about._

_You’ve been one of my heroes during my darkest times,_

_A shining light to ensure I’m fine,_

_You’ve forgiven my many mistakes and a few white lies,_

_A true guardian I’ll never take for granted and forever idolise._

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart for who you are,_

_I aspire to be like you, but you’ve set a high bar,_

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you’ve done for me,_

_I hope this isn’t weird, I love you, Mr Stark or should I say, Tony._

After a minute, the teen was almost hundred percent sure his mentor had finished reading the card. The lack of any response had him on edge and he started twiddling his fingers.

"Sorry," he started bashfully, wondering if perhaps the poem had been a little too much. Even if it was how he truly felt. His throat suddenly constricted when he went to continue the apology. He took a step back, wondering if he’d somehow upset his mentor as his eyes shimmered with a build up of tears. "I… I jus-"

The teen was stopped in his tracks by Tony closing the gap between them just before the kid's attempted retreat. He placed the card and photo down on the counter and swiftly took a hold of the teen’s wrist. With a gentle tug, the side of Peter’s head met Tony’s chest and he could hear the pounding of his slightly elevated heartbeat. Strong arms wrapped around him and after just a second, he was reciprocating. Tony gave him a tender squeeze before one of his hands found its way in the teen’s hair and he found himself starting to massage the scalp.

"I love you too, kiddo," Tony hummed, before pressing a dainty kiss into Peter’s hair. Despite feeling like they couldn’t actually get closer, Peter nuzzled himself into the crook of Tony’s shoulder, taking in the warmth and overwhelming sense of security the hug was providing. He knew enough from the hugs he had shared with May and Ben that this was no doubt what complete, unconditional love and affection from a parent felt like. Peter used just a little bit of extra strength to squeeze back.

"Well, you’ve really outdone me, Peter," Tony said with a sniff, wiping his hand across his face when the teen reluctantly let go. There was a smile on his mentor’s face unlike any he’d seen before. Gone were the harsh edges, leaving no trace of the bravado or usual sarcasm. He looked gentle, unguarded and loving. Tony had walked across the living room and pushed a button near the television. In a similar fashion to his introduction of the Iron Spider suit, a wall panel moved forward with a gentle hiss and then turned around unveiling the new suit.

"Oh my God," Peter said breathlessly as he approached it slowly. "Mr Stark… You made this… for me?" Tony snorted, unsure if he’d ever seen the kid look so shell-shocked in his life, eyes wide and mouth wider. "Can… Can I touch it?"

"Of course."

"Can I wear it?" His voice was going higher and high in pitch and pace increasing.

"It would be a crime not to," Tony confirmed enthusiastically.

"Does the jetpack work?" Peter asked as his finger tips grazed it like it was the most precious being in the universe.

"What do you take me for, you heathen? Why would I make you Mandalorian armour but deprive you of a working jetpack?"

"Ned’s gonna freak out… I’m already freaking out..." Peter’s eyes were back on his mentor and this time he threw himself at the older man nearly knocking him off his feet. His arms swooped around the older man’s neck, a swift reminder to Tony that it was incredibly likely Peter would surpass his height, despite him stating that was illegal on numerous occasions.

"Try it on," Tony insisted and the teen didn’t need to be told twice.

"So… Are you gonna be Baby Yoda?" Peter questioned midway through dressing, noting his mentor desperately trying to keep a straight face. The older man would likely never have a knack for doing so when Peter’s wide, shit-eating grin was so endearing.

"As an old timer, I’ve gone for _that really old character_ , Boba Fett actually." Tony retorted pleased with himself as another wall panel switched at the push of a button. "One of the cool things about owning this place and a lot of the land around it means we can go for a little test flight if you’re up for it."

"If I’m… If I’m… Of course I am up for it! I have never been more up for anything ever. Holy shi-"

"Ah, ah. I’ll have none of that language," Tony scolded lightly. "We all know the phrase you’re looking for is ‘ _dank farrik_.’”

"I have the coolest Iron Dad ever," Peter blurted out as he placed his helmet on, thankful that his reddening cheeks were now covered. Tony had frozen at the comment for just a split second before finishing up with his own armour and placing the helmet on.

"So you fancy a flight… Spider-Son?" he asked tentatively.

"I am so ready." Peter beamed, his voice now taking on a slightly more mechanical tone just like the Star Wars character. It would take Peter just a few tries to get into the air, his wobbles off the ground both terrifying and nostalgic for Tony. Not that he hadn’t implemented ten thousand safety features on the suit. The teen just reminded him of his own first tests of his suit. Reminded him that this was his legacy before him. And when he heard the yelps of pure laughter and cheering once they were flying side by side, he knew there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his kid.


End file.
